


Hetaween 2019

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, End of the World, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Halloween
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Varios relatos, misma pareja





	1. El final

**Author's Note:**

> 22/10 - End of the World (Fic para Hetaween)

Cuando los gobiernos del mundo se declararon en estado de emergencia, sembraron el pánico por todas partes. Era el fin del mundo. Lars dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a buscar a Mei. Como cada mañana, ella se levantó antes, desayunaron juntos, se despidió de él con un beso apresurado y se fue al trabajo.

¿Quién iba a decir que después de tantas falsas alarmas ahora sí era el verdadero final? Los animales fueron los primeros en presentirlo, el día anterior, varios animales empezaron una prematura y eterna hibernación. Luego se cayeron los sistemas, así que después del anuncio se apagaron todos los televisores, radios, computadoras y celulares del mundo. Así que cuando Lars trató de llamar a Mei, su teléfono estaba muerto. 

Salió a la calle y vio que los vehículos no podían circular, abandonó la idea de usar el auto. Estaba dispuesto a encontrar a Mei así tuviera que recorrer el mundo entero a pie. No le importaba nada más que verla a su lado para afrontar esta crisis.

Caminó por las calles en medio de la confusión, de gente que lloraba desconsolada, otras personas se dedicaban a robar las tiendas, aunque era inútil, pues nada de eso les serviría. Esa fue la primera vez que Lars sintió un verdadero rencor hacia el mundo, ¿cómo podía acabarse cuándo él estaba siendo más feliz que nunca? Llevaba cinco años al lado de Mei y acaban de casarse, apenas estaban planeando tener hijos y mudarse a otra casa. ¿Por qué le tenía que ser arrebatado todo de esa forma? Pensó.

Además era indignante ese espectáculo del que era testigo. Robos, libertinaje, llanto, desesperación, acabarían con el mundo antes de lo esperado. Quiso llorar él también al pensar en la posibilidad de perder a su esposa y no ser capaz de pasar el último día que tenían de vida juntos.

Con el ruido de las sirenas de las ambulancias y policía, y los constantes llantos y gritos, no podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, se sintió abrumado por tanto ruido. Eso lo puso ansioso. Después vio a un pequeño grupo de personas orando y pudo tranquilizarse. Aunque era escéptico, en su mente se unió a las plegarias.

Finalmente, llegó a la escuela donde ella trabajaba y se abrió paso entre los padres de familia que desesperados buscaban a sus hijos en las salidas de emergencia. Mei estaba ahí, tratando de ayudar a los estudiantes a volver con sus respectivos padres. Él la tomó del brazo obligándola a salir sin importarle los reclamos de las demás personas.

Caminaron por unos minutos y luego se detuvo para verla. Estaba pálida y temblaba, se refugió en sus brazos, llorando bajito y él la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda y dándole besos suaves en la cabeza.

“Traté de llamarte, mi teléfono no funciona, nada funciona, tuve miedo de morir sin haberte visto” sollozó.

“Está bien. Aquí estoy” dijo él, tranquilizándola.

Ella lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, retomando el camino de regreso a casa. Viendo el estado de excitación de la gente, podrían ser capaces de todo. Ahora era peor, no sabían si volver a su departamento era buena idea, pero querían un lugar seguro para descansar y pensar qué hacer.

Por suerte, tanto el edificio como el departamento en el que vivían estaban completamente vacíos e intactos. Entraron y bloquearon la puerta. Se quedaron abrazados, sentados en el piso, llorando en silencio, pero al mismo tiempo agradecidos de estar juntos. Se acostaron abrazados, diciéndose cuánto se amaban y después cerraron los ojos.

Hubo una gran explosión, oscuridad y después nada.


	2. No me asustas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei piensa que Lars no le tiene miedo a nada, ¿será verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23/10 - Funny

Mei puso la última decoración en la casa y sonrió satisfecha, admirando todo a su alrededor.

"¿No te encanta esta época del año?" preguntó.

"En realidad no" contestó Lars con su típico tono aguafiestas.

"¿Por qué no? Hay tantas cosas de espantos" replicó emocionada.

"Los fantasmas y los monstruos no existen"

Mei pensaba que Lars era la persona más escéptica que conocía, y sabía que no se asustaría con nada. Lo intentó el año pasado, se puso un disfraz aterrador, pero él la encontró adorable, cosa de la que no se podía quejar. Aún así hubiera sido divertido verlo reaccionar. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no trataría de asustarlo.

A diferencia de otros años, planeaban quedarse en casa y ver una película. Fue idea de Mei porque quería descansar y estar con él. Además, la fiesta anual había sido cancelada por falta de organización.

Lars preparó las palomitas, las puso en un tazón y en otro puso más golosinas, después sirvió dos vasos con soda. Era la única noche del año en la que se podían dar el lujo de comer tantas chucherías.

Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, mientras ella escogía la película.

"Veamos algo de terror para hacer honor a esta noche"

"Está bien"

Mei eligió la que parecía una película aterradora, de todos modos, igual podía ser un buen motivo para abrazarlo, pensó traviesa.

Sin embargo, conforme la trama iba avanzando, Mei comenzó a aburrirse, pero notó que Lars se veía inquieto, a veces desviaba la vista y hacía gestos de desagrado cuando pasaban una escena sangrienta. No hizo mucho caso, probablemente solo le daba asco.

Entonces ella le tocó el hombro y él dio un respingo.

"Conejito, voy al baño, ahora vuelvo" dijo ella.

"Ok, le pondré pausa..."

"No, si quieres continúa, me está aburriendo un poco"

Lars tragó saliva y asintió. Mei regresó a los pocos minutos y volvió a sentarse y se acurrucó cerca de Lars. Notó que él la abrazaba con fuerza y podía escuchar sus latidos acelerados.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves muy nervioso"

"Sí, no pasa nada"

La película terminó y entonces sonó el teléfono, Lars gritó y abrazó a Mei.

"¡Conejito! ¿Qué sucede? Espera... No me digas que te asustaste" dijo ella más preocupada que divertida.

"No, claro que no" replicó indignado.

Mei lo miró sin creerle y contestó. Era Emma que les enviaba fotos de sus decoraciones. Al poco rato se fueron a la cama. Lars la abrazó fuerte y Mei pensó que era tierno que no admitiera que estaba asustado. Ella lo abrazó también para consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.


	3. Por favor, mantenme en tu mente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un joven se aparece en los sueños de Mei, ella quiere saber quién es, pero su hermana no está segura de que sea una buena idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una historia que quería escribir desde el año pasado, pero no encontraba una manera de empezar. 
> 
> Está inspirada en el episodio “El relato de la chica de sus sueños” (The Tale of the Dream Girl) de la serie ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (Are You Afraid of the Dark?). 
> 
> El título viene de la canción “Well I Wonder” de The Smiths. 
> 
> Mei-Taiwan, Lars-Holanda, Ling-Nyo Hong Kong, Henri-Luxemburgo

Una noche, un ruido despertó a Ling; se levantó y vio que se trataba de Mei, su hermana mayor que aún estaba despierta y miraba por la ventana. La luz de la luna le daba en el rostro. Ling pensó que se veía todavía más bella que de costumbre, pero también increíblemente melancólica y por un momento pensó que estaba soñando.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Ling.

"No es nada, es solo que siento como si me faltara algo, pero no sé qué es"

Esto dejó preocupada a Ling, porque ella sabía qué era y le resultaba doloroso tener que explicarle. Aunque ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, al pensar en una explicación, resultaba como una historia inverosímil. Sin embargo, Mei no continuó con su interrogatorio personal. Se acostó al lado de su hermana, como hacían cuando eran pequeñas y alguna de las dos tenía miedo. Ling la observó de nuevo, Mei aún tenía esa fea cicatriz en la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Ling estuvo muy pensativa en la escuela. Henri lo notó y quiso saber la causa. A partir del accidente de su hermano mayor, Ling y Henri se habían hecho muy cercanos, pues compartían el mismo dolor y era más fácil sobrellevarlo, pero esta vez, no quiso hacerlo participe de lo que Mei le había contado.

"Ling, acabo de tener un sueño muy extraño. Un muchacho me llamaba y quería que me fuera con él. Nunca lo había visto, pero era muy apuesto, y por alguna razón su presencia me hizo sentir más tranquila" le contó Mei.

Su hermana menor la abrazó, era muy raro para ella mostrar su afecto de ese modo, pero a Mei no le importó. Ling sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle toda la verdad. Además, los sueños seguían siendo frecuentes. Mei no dejaba de hablar de ello cada mañana, despertaba con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas, ilusionada por el descubrimiento del amor.

"Es muy alto, rubio, tiene una cicatriz en la frente. Se ve muy serio e intimidante, pero no me asusta, hay algo de dulzura en sus ojos. Además se llama Lars. No me lo ha dicho, simplemente lo sé" dijo enigmática.

Ling quería hablar con alguien acerca de toda esa situación, pero no sabía con quién. Pensó en Henri, sin embargo no se sentía capaz de sacar el tema otra vez. No era como si siguieran sumidos en el congoja de la pérdida, pero tal vez sería muy doloroso para él hablar de aquel trágico día, de cómo Mei soñaba con Lars sin recordarlo, sin saber qué había pasado.

Henri la observaba, pensando que ocultaba algo, algo que ni él mismo podría ayudarle a resolver.

"Volví a soñar con él. Siento como si me llamara. Quiero verlo de nuevo" dijo Mei desesperada.

"No. Mei, no lo hagas. Es una locura"

“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque…” Ling apretó los puños, tenía que decirle de una vez. “Porque él está muerto…”

Mei la miró extrañada por esa repentina respuesta, no quiso creerle, pero Ling le contó que ese muchacho llevaba muerto un año a causa de un accidente automovilístico. Mei se sentó en la cama tratando de asimilar la noticia, pero volvió a tener la determinación de buscarlo.

"De todas formas, quiero saber por qué me llama. Tal vez necesita algo y por eso no puede descansar"

Entonces, Mei salió de la habitación, dispuesta a resolver el misterio. Ella siempre había sido tan determinada e impulsiva que cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza no había poder humano que pudiera detenerla. Ling se quedó allí, sin reaccionar, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero al salir no la encontró. Se subió a su auto y cuando estaba por ponerlo en marcha, Henri apareció.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Al cementerio"

"Te acompaño" dijo sin dudar.

Esta vez, Ling no se rehusó. Sabía que iba a necesitarlo, además, tal vez merecía tener conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando. Él no le hizo ninguna pregunta, solo se dejó llevar. Cuando llegaron, Ling se adelantó y encontró a Mei contemplando una tumba, mientras acariciaba la fría lápida. Lloraba desconsolada.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" dijo ella, señalando la lápida donde rezaba: _Lars Janssen y Xiao-Mei Wang, juntos por la eternidad_.

"¿Cómo podría? No tuve el valor de hacerlo, además te extrañaba mucho" sollozó Ling.

Mei se acercó a su hermana menor, le acarició el cabello, mientras ambas lloraban. Henri se quedó paralizado, no sabía qué decir ni podía procesar lo que sus ojos veían.

"Ling, dime qué pasó, por favor. Yo no recuerdo nada"

"Lars era tu novio, ustedes eran tan felices. Una tarde, salieron a pasear, como siempre, en su auto. Un conductor ebrio chocó contra ustedes empujándolos hacía el lago..."

Mei cerró los ojos, las imágenes que vinieron a su mente fueron muy claras. Era de noche, Lars tuvo que detenerse a mitad del puente porque el auto no funcionaba más, entonces notó un auto que venía a toda velocidad, pero ya no pudieron salir, los impactó con tal fuerza provocando que cayeran al lago. Mientras se iban hundiendo, con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, trataron de tomarse de la mano y después ya no supieron más de sí mismos.

En ese momento, apareció el muchacho de sus sueños. Se veía tranquilo y feliz. Mei entonces recobró su seguridad y supo que era él quien le hacía falta. Por fin sentía esa paz que había estado buscando.

"¿Lars?" preguntó Henri reaccionando por fin, sin creer todavía lo que estaba presenciando. Se acercó y abrazó a su hermano. Nunca pensó que volvería a verlo. No pudo evitar llorar por la emoción del reencuentro y saber que se encontraba descansando en un lugar mejor.

"Ya, ya. Estoy bien" le dijo con una tranquilidad que en vida nunca mostró.

"¿En verdad deben irse? Lars, hay tanto que quisiera contarte…"

“No te preocupes, algún día volveremos a vernos” anunció Lars, con seguridad.

"Así es, además nosotros ya no pertenecemos a este mundo" dijo Mei. Después miró a Ling y la abrazó por última vez.

"Adiós, hermanita. Vive y sé feliz" 

Ling asintió, dejándola ir. Henri se acercó para reconfortarla, tenían tantas emociones juntas que era difícil decir si se sentían felices por haberlos visto de nuevo o tristes porque debían despedirse luego de tan breve visita.

Lars tomó a Mei de la mano. Y ella por fin pudo sentirse a salvo cerca de él y recordar cuánto lo seguía amando. Se miraron con la misma ternura que cuando estaban vivos y desaparecieron siguiendo una luz que la otra pareja no pudo percibir. Pero tenían la certeza de que algún día volverían a reunirse.


	4. Atrapados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao ha estado guardando un secreto por 50 años...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28/10 - Dolls

En casa de Yao Wang hay dos muñecos encima del piano. Son una pareja, hombre y mujer, y pareciera como si hubiesen sido hechos para estar ahí, juntos. Como era de esperarse, Yao los tiene impecables, sin un rastro de polvo o telarañas, a pesar de que las figuras se ven bastante antiguas. Supongo que le hacen compañía porque los mira y sonríe.

Cada viernes, lo visito para medirle la presión y jugar ajedrez. Siempre me recibe con una sonrisa cansada y las quejas usuales acerca de los dolores y achaques de la vejez. Sin embargo, esa mañana fue diferente, una jovencita muy hermosa y dicharachera que por la edad, supuse, sería la nieta de Yao, me dio la bienvenida.

“Él vendrá enseguida” dijo sonriendo.

En la sala, se encontraba un joven muy serio que me saludó educadamente. A pesar de que era la primera vez que los veía, noté algo muy familiar en ellos. La joven pareja permaneció en la sala, haciéndome las típicas preguntas de cortesía y hablando entre ellos en voz baja, hasta que Yao apareció.

“Lamento haber tardado” dijo. “Mei, podrías ir por el té y las galletas” pidió dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

“Lo haré en seguida. Lars, ayúdame” le dijo al joven.

Los miré mientras se dirigían a la cocina entre risas y bromas. Entonces, noté que el semblante de Yao había cambiado, se veía mucho más alegre y tranquilo, como si hubiera rejuvenecido unos años. Era una sorpresa y a la vez una alegría encontrarlo de ese modo.

“Qué bueno que tengas visitas” le comenté.

“Mi nieta y su esposo vienen cada mes” explicó. Noté que decía la palabra nieta con cierta ironía.

La joven regresó con lo que le habían pedido. Yao la miraba con ternura, y después ambos jóvenes se retiraron, salieron al patio para jugar con la nieve y desde la sala pudimos escuchar sus risas. Yao suspiró, todo ese ruido lejos de molestarnos, llenaba la gran casa de vida.

Mientras jugábamos las partidas de siempre y platicábamos los temas usuales, la tarde pasó tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta de que era hora de marcharme. Me despedí de mi amigo y también de la joven pareja. Pero prometí volver al día siguiente para ayudarle a cargar unas cajas y mover algunos muebles.

Al día siguiente, cuando volví, la casa volvió a tener el aspecto fúnebre de siempre y Yao tenía el mismo cansancio de otros días. Supuse que era porque su nieta ya se había ido.

Después de una corta conversación, lo seguí por un pasillo cuyas paredes estaban repletas de fotografías. Me contó que sus hijos le pedían que dejara esa vieja casa, pero él parecía reacio a hacerlo, aquella era la casa en la que había crecido y tenía valor sentimental. Me pidió que fuera al sótano y sacara un par de cajas.

Mientras buscaba la forma de limpiar el polvo de una mesa, encontré el viejo álbum fotográfico de la familia Wang, pasé las páginas y después me topé con unas fotografías en las que aparecía esa misma muchacha al lado de Yao, cuando él era joven. Entre tantas, también estaba la pareja recién casada, pero la fotografía había sido tomada 50 años atrás.

Pensé que tal vez, era una coincidencia o un error, pero la fecha era clara. Había otras más, y luego ella dejó de aparecer. Sin notarlo, Yao estaba frente a mí, no estaba enojado, se veía aliviado, como si ahora alguien más compartiera la carga de su secreto.

“Mei era mi hermana menor” dijo. “Se casó muy joven, pero era feliz, luego un día enfermó y nunca supimos de qué. Estábamos desesperados, no tuve otra opción o moría o se quedaba dormida para siempre en esa muñeca. Lars no pudo soportarlo y quiso irse con ella”

“Yao…”

“Sus espíritus se liberan una vez al mes, pero no pueden irse mientras esos muñecos estén completos. No he tenido el valor de romperlos y liberarlos… no quiero volver a perderla, pero yo ya estoy muy viejo y no los puedo dejar así” dijo avergonzado de sí mismo.

Le prometí que le ayudaría. Esperamos otro mes, cuando ellos estuvieran afuera. Esa noche, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan, rompí los muñecos y poco a poco la joven pareja fue desvaneciéndose. La muchacha derramó unas lágrimas y le sonrió a Yao por última vez.

Yao no dijo nada más ni volvimos a tocar el tema y hasta después de su muerte, todo lo que vi sigue siendo un secreto.


	5. Viaje sin retorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unas vacaciones misteriosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: psicológico, trágico, pesadilla

Era un paraíso terrenal: palmeras, arena blanca y el mar azul profundo. La vista desde su elegante habitación era increíble. Todavía no podían creer que, aquel individuo que frecuentemente compraba cuadros hechos por Mei, los hubiera invitado a un lugar tan exclusivo y lujoso. El viaje era con todos los gastos pagados, excepto que solo era de ida. 

Muchos huéspedes parecían gente acaudalada que no se atreverían a mirar a dos personas de clase media que ni en sueños podrían costearse ese viaje. Por eso a Lars le extrañaba que los saludasen como si se tratara del rey y la reina. El señor X, como se hacía llamar, les envió una canasta con frutas exóticas, vino, chocolates y una tarjeta donde les daba la bienvenida.

Aunque Lars venía de una familia bastante pudiente y conocía bien ese ámbito, ahí había algo que no encajaba. Quiso investigar sobre el hotel, pero aunque las condiciones del lugar eran de primera, el internet no funcionaba bien. Mei creyó que tal vez se sentía incómodo con tanto lujo a su alrededor, a pesar de su origen, él era un pésimo burgués después de todo. Le pidió que se calmara y salieran a caminar por la playa.

Él aceptó, necesitaba estar lejos de aquel lugar. Caminaron unos minutos, parecía que no había nada más que ellos y el mar, se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el choque de las olas con las piedras. Lars tomó a Mei de la mano y caminaron hasta un lugar solitario.

“¿Qué sucede?” preguntó Mei.

“¿No sientes que es un poco extraño que estemos aquí?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Él le explicó que desde que habían llegado sentía como si alguien los estuviera mirando aun dentro de la habitación, como si vigilaran cada uno de sus movimientos. Había tratado de ignorar esa sensación, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo su inquietud aumentaba. Ella le acarició la cara, tratando de tranquilizarlo y decidieron irse a la habitación.

Al llegar, se encontraron con una invitación donde se les pedía que asistieran a la cena. Además de que también les pedían que usaran la ropa nueva que estaba en el armario. En ese momento, Lars volvió a ponerse a la defensiva, pero quizás era mejor seguirles la corriente y ver qué tipo de gente los rodeaba.

Eran un grupo de 20 personas, jóvenes y sin muchas preocupaciones en la vida. Mei le pidió que fuera cortés, al contrario de él, ella se sentía halagada con toda la atención. Aquella cena también fue abundante, hubo un momento en que ya no podían más. Lars sintió que las porciones de Mei y de él eran más grandes que las del resto.

Además había algo sospechoso con la actitud de las personas presentes, era como si no actuaran por voluntad propia, ni de forma natural, era como si se les hubiera otorgado un rol y debían cumplir con él al pie de la letra. Se percató de que el tal señor X tenía el poder de controlarlos a todos con un simple gesto.

A la mañana siguiente, como sucedió el día anterior, el almuerzo fue bastante pesado. Notó que debajo del plato había un papel doblado al abrirlo leyó: _Véanme a las 6 de la tarde en la playa, les explicaré todo lo que deberían saber_. _Aún hay tiempo_. Los temores de Lars volvieron a hacerse más fuertes, y le mostró la hoja a Mei.

“Lars, por favor, cálmate. Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto”

De cualquier forma lo acompañó a la cita pactada. Mei pensaba que estaba siendo paranoico, pero era la primera vez que lo veía tan asustado. Mientras caminaban alguien les hizo una seña, era uno de los presentes a la cena de la noche anterior, ambos se acercaron a ver qué quería.

“Yo les dejé la nota. No lo tomen a mal, pero deben irse cuanto antes”

“¿De qué está hablando?” preguntó Mei casi ofendida.

“Esta gente es mala. El lugar pertenece a un clan y ustedes son el próximo sacrificio” soltó sin ningún tacto.

La pareja se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de aquel hombre, él les contó que en realidad era un agente, se había unido al clan para obtener información y evitar que volvieran a sacrificar a otras personas.

No dijeron más, y volvieron a encerrarse en su habitación, para pensar qué hacer y procesar aquella noticia. Lars intentó buscar el nombre de la secta, la información tardó en cargar lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. El nombre estaba ahí, era conocida por sus numerosos ritos que, según los rumores, el más importante consistía en hacer un sacrificio humano y después comerse a las víctimas.

Según un ex miembro, el líder buscaba a parejas atractivas y sin hijos, las invitaban unos días a un lugar alejado y ahí los mataban. Era información que salía en revistas sensacionalistas, pero el testimonio parecía autentico, ellos mismos habían sido invitados de la misma manera en que la describían.

Mei sintió nauseas, pero tenía sentido pues los habían estado alimentando de más durante días y el viaje no incluía retorno. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Lars contestó titubeante.

“Ni siquiera intenten huir, los estamos vigilando” dijo una voz molesta.

Lars y Mei intentaron salir de habitación, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada. Era imposible escapar pues estaban en el último piso. Él embistió la puerta varias veces hasta que logró abrirla, tomó a Mei de la mano y comenzaron a correr sin mirar atrás. Aquel hotel era tan grande que parecía un laberinto de pasillos y puertas que no llevaban a ningún lado. Sin embargo, pronto empezaron a sentirse mareados y cayeron sin poder evitarlo, al despertar, se encontraron amarrados y listos para el sacrificio. Lars cerró los ojos lamentando no haber podido sacar a Mei de allí…

Lars despertó, estaba sudando y respiraba pesadamente, Mei dormía tranquila a su lado. Miró a todos lados, aún estaban en casa, todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Abrazó a Mei muy fuerte y muy cerca de él.

“Conejito ¿qué pasa?” le preguntó bostezando.

“Mei, prométeme que pase lo que pase no aceptarás ningún viaje”

“No te entiendo ¿cuál viaje?”

“Promételo, no aceptaremos ningún viaje de desconocidos”

Mei miró a Lars para saber si estaba hablando en serio, aunque de todas formas él nunca bromeaba.

“De acuerdo, lo prometo”

Él sonrió más tranquilo, la besó y volvieron a quedarse dormidos. 


	6. Belleza del alma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una doncella enamorada de un hombre con el que solo convive pero al que jamás le ha visto el rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01/11 - Romantic  
Esta historia está inspirada en la película checoslovaca de 1978 “Panna a netvor” que es una versión de la “Bella y la Bestia”, y sobre todo en la melodía que la acompaña, "Panna a netvor" de Petr Hapka.

Ya llevaba una semana viviendo en ese enorme y arruinado castillo, sin más compañía que las aves que se detenían en su ventana para saludarla y las flores del jardín. Sin embargo a pesar de la perpetua soledad, sabía que el dueño del castillo se presentaría tarde o temprano. Lo único que conocía de su misterioso anfitrión era que le dejaba hermosos vestidos y joyas a su disposición, y una flor fresca cada mañana.

Una de esas noches, como siempre, encontró la comida lista y la mesa puesta. No entendía cómo era eso posible, pero parecía como si todo funcionara por sí mismo. Mei se sentó a la mesa lista para degustar los deliciosos platillos, entonces escuchó los pasos. Eran firmes y decididos, Mei quiso voltear para verlo, pero él se lo prohibió.

"Ni se te ocurra mirarme"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Simplemente no lo hagas. No quiero que me veas"

Mei asintió, pensando que quizás era muy tímido. Lars ya sabía cómo era ella, pues la conoció en sus más dulces sueños. Amaba su dulce y angelical rostro, sus ojos almendrados de largas pestañas, su boca de labios delicados como pétalos de rosa, su larga cabellera castaña y sedosa, sus delicadas y frágiles manos, y sobre todo su bondad y ternura. Era como un ángel, tan pura e inocente, y por primera vez en años se sintió culpable al atar a una noble criatura a un monstruo.

Pero desde el primer instante en que entró al castillo, supo que no podría vivir sin ella. Aunque no estaba cautiva, sino que estaba ahí por su propia voluntad, no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado consigo mismo y se despidió de ella por esa noche.

"No te vayas. No quiero volver a quedarme sola" le pidió ella.

"Vendré a platicar contigo todas las noches, con la condición de que jamás debes mirarme"

Ella lo esperaba ansiosa cada noche. Conversaban por horas, sobre la vida, lo que les gustaba y las circunstancias que los habían unido. A veces él le leía hermosos poemas y ella lo escuchaba extasiada. Amaba su voz grave y segura, pero con un dejo de tristeza.

A pesar de que nunca lo había visto, soñaba con él. En su sueño aparecía como un joven de porte gallardo, muy apuesto y alto, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, y así como su voz, también había tristeza en la mirada. Probablemente la soledad en la que vivía lo hacía sentirse así, pensaba.

Lars se escondía, evitando que ella lo mirara, sabía que si lo hacía también le tendría miedo a su monstruosa apariencia. Y el corazón que él creía ausente, le dolía. Quería que le sonriera, lo abrazara y le dijera que todo saldría bien. Estaba desesperado por amarla con libertad. ¿Y si se arriesgaba a ser descubierto?

Esa noche volvió como de costumbre.

"Te estaba esperando" dijo ella dándole la espalda.

"Mei, si yo te mostrara mi rostro ¿Te asustarías? ¿Me tendrías asco?" Le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"¿De qué hablas? Tú has sido tan bueno conmigo, he aprendido muchas cosas sobre ti. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de todo lo que me has dado?"

"¿Los vestidos? ¿Las joyas?"

"No, la flor que siempre me dejas cada mañana, siempre es tan hermosa, pero sobre todo me gusta tu compañía. Tus manos son tan cálidas. Me hacen sentir segura" Mei tomó su mano y se la llevó a la mejilla para que él la acariciara.

"Aunque digas eso, huirás, lo sé. Estoy bajo una maldición. Parezco un monstruo y es que he actuado como uno, pero es porque te amo que no quiero asustarte"

Entonces, Mei volteó para mirarlo y quedó atónita ante tal apariencia. No podía articular palabra, no supo qué hacer más que correr a esconderse en su habitación. Atrancó la puerta y lloró amargamente. No por lo que acababa de ver, sino porque su reacción, pero no pudo evitarlo, nunca había visto algo así. Ahora se sentía como una tonta, había huido como una cobarde, después de que él se atrevió a dar la cara.

Mei salió de la habitación para buscarlo. Quería disculparse y hablarle, sin importar su apariencia, lo cierto era que ya no podía vivir sin él.

"Lars, ven, regresa. Perdóname por mi reacción, quiero verte"

Él apareció entre las sombras, todavía herido y con el corazón roto. Ella se acercó despacio, todavía titubeante, le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo miró a los ojos. Los mismos que tenía el de sus sueños.

"No, no" dijo él intentando apartarse. "Sé que me temes"

"No tengo miedo. Ya sé que eres amable y generoso. Has estado solo tanto tiempo, pero he decidido quedarme contigo. Porque te amo"

Diciendo esto él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, derramando un par de lágrimas. Y sin darse cuenta, empezó a recuperar su forma humana. Mei levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquel rostro que veía en sueños, pero para estar segura, lo miró a los ojos. Le sonrió con dulzura y le pidió que observara su reflejo, él se llevó las manos a la cara. Ya no recordaba cómo era su apariencia humana, pero ahí estaba, sonriéndole desde el espejo. La maldición estaba rota. Después el castillo volvió a su antigua apariencia y todo comenzó a cobrar color.

Mei abrazó a Lars y por fin, pudieron darse ese beso tan anhelado, tan lleno de amor.


End file.
